


Refus

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anger, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sebastian, Grief/Mourning, Insults, Irony, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Pre-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Singing, Smoking, Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moran n'est pas un bon petit chien qui accepte tout sans rien dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Odmowa (Refus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638609) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Mauvaise humeur, fumée, verres d'alcools renversés, Jim chantonnait ses paroles.  
  
« Sebbiiie, demain, je vais éventuellement mourir. Tu vas me pleurer ?  
-Ta gueule. Tu ne vas pas mourir.  
-Tu souhaiteras te rappeler de moi tous les jours ~ !  
-Va te faire foutre, Jim !  
-Allons, te revoilà agressif.  
-Ferme-là ! Je ne le ferai pas, j'te laisserai pas crever.  
-Bien sûr que tu le feras, Seb' et psychologiquement, ça te tuera ! »  
  
Sebastian frappa le mur, sous le sourire amusé de Jim. Parce que c'était vrai. Il protestait, mais le boulot était le boulot.  
_En réalité Moran était déjà détruit intérieurement_.


End file.
